happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror World Blues
Mirror World Blues is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Pierce Featuring *Great Wolf Willie *Sniffles *Toothy Appearances *Mirror World Inhabitants *Pit *Handy *Puffy *Flaky *Nutty *Petunia *Lumpy *Russell *Lifty & Shifty *Cuddles *Jerky *Pop *Cub *Flippy *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *Whistle *Splendid *Devious Plot Pierce is flying through the sky and lands on a distant island. Great Wolf Willie is waiting for him, and wishes to train him. Then, he asks for one more thing. He yells at him to wake up. Turns out it was all a dream. Great Wolf Willie reprimands Pierce for not taking out the trash. Pierce tells him that Willie has to take out the garbage himself. After a brief stare by Willie, Pierce relents. He throws a bag of garbage onto the dumpster, and it rebounds and crushes Handy underneath. Just then, he sees Sniffles carrying an old mirror into the dumpster. Pierce asks Sniffles what the mirror is. Sniffles explains that it was a failed prototype for a portal into the mirror world. He explains that he wanted to create a world of his own, but he failed. He warns Pierce not to touch the mirror. Pierce tries to touch the mirror, but Sniffles slaps him. He then walks away. Pierce decides to take a trip into the mirror world. He finds out that the inhabitants there have opposite personalities than their counterparts. He encounters a mirror version of Pit, named Pat, who welcomes him to the mirror world. Pat and Pierce decide to go back to the real world. Pat says that he has never experienced the real world before. Pat and Pierce then meet Toothy. Pat gives Toothy a handshake, only for him to turn into his reverse counterpart, named Toothless. Toothless has no teeth, and instead of being happy, he is cantankerous. Pierce and Pat are shocked by this development. Pierce thinks that this is awesome, and tells Pat to do more. Pat obliges, turning various characters into their opposite counterparts. Pierce asks Pat if he can turn everything back, but Pat refuses, stating that for many years, the inhabitants of the mirror world were ignored by their counterparts, and it is now time for them to be paid back. Pat then flies around, turning the world into its mirror counterpart. Pierce is horrified. He looks at Puffy, who has now been turned into Tuffy, a tough-acting version of himself. Sniffles then appears, having been turned into Snuffles, a stupider version of himself. He then looks at Great Wolf Willie, now Not-so-great Wolf Wally, who is a lazy slob. Pierce then realizes that the only thing left to do is to put Pat back in the mirror portal and destroy it. Pierce runs to the cannon, dodging many mirror counterparts along the way. Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom use a tank to try to shoot Pat, but Pat simply turns them into Flappy, who has a personality similar to his flipped-out form, Mouse Ka-Ching, who is a greedy cashier, and Snitchy, who is a thief who steals objects. When Pierce gets to the cannon, Pat destroys it. Pierce then decides to go inside the castle. Inside are mirror versions of Whistle, all called Belle. Pierce sneaks past them. He almost reaches the door when his phone rings. The Belle clones then turn savage, and Pierce runs away from them. Just then, he sees a figure who looks like Splendid. He calls out to him for help, but he is actually Splendidnt, his villainous counterpart. Pierce runs up the stairs and into a room, with the Belle clones . Just then, he sees a silhouette of Devious. The Belle clones grow frightened and run away. The figure is revealed to be Diligent, a heroic version of Devious.Pierce screams and jumps so high that he breaks through the roof. Pat confronts Pierce, and decides to turn him into a mirror counterpart. His mirror counterpart, Pokey, is a geeky nerd. Pokey realizes that his form isn't half bad. Pat reacts with confusion, and asks him why he doesn't feel bad. Pokey says that this body makes him comfortable. Pat gets angry at Pokey for mocking the mirror people, and tires to attack him, but he gets slapped in the face by Pokey. Later, Pokey decides to put Pat back, but Pat tries to convince him that the people of the mirror world only wanted to be loved. Pokey does not give a darn, and puts Pat back in the mirror. He then destroys it, causing everything and everyone to turn back to normal. Great Wolf Willie reappears, and calls out Pierce for turning him into a lazy slob and not throwing away the trash properly, but Pierce, having enough of his nonsense, tosses Willie into the dumpster and walks away as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Sniffles slaps Pierce in the face. # Handy gets crushed by a garbage bag. # Pat gets slapped in the face. Trivia * This episode is inspired by the Bizarro world from DC comics. ** Likewise, it is based on the opposite counterpart cliche. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes